Back to School
by Searching-For-My-Reason
Summary: For the first time since being turned Bella and the Cullens are heading back to highschool, this time in Haines Alaska and with a nervous Renesmee in tow. As well as three werewolves, two of which are unwilling to go back to school.
1. Bella's POV

Back To School, ; For the first time since being turned Bella and the Cullens are heading back to highschool, this time in a small Alaskan town by the name of Haines. And with a nervous Rensmee in tow, and three werewolves. Two of which are quite unwilling to return to school.

A/N: Special thanks to Kristen! She's helping me with this story and even picked out the placement. :D She's also writing some stories so take a look, okay! Her pen name is jasper-witlock-hale09

* * *

Bella's POV;

It had only been a few years since my daughter was born, but already we were moving on to a new home. I knew I was going to miss Forks, ... especially the cottage where Edward and I shared and the school where we had first met.

But I also knew it was all a part of the cullen life that I had so willingly embraced, and Haines Alaska was a promising change of scenery. Sitting in southeast Alaska, Esme had assured me that it didn't lack charm nor character and was just as beautiful as this town I had grown to love.

As I continued to quietly contemplate my constatly changing life I felt my phone buzz in my pocket, bringing me out of my memory induced haze. Quicker than humanly possible I opened the tiny personalized phone that Alice had gotten me made as a gift, "Hello?"

I felt my entire body awaken as the beautiful voice of my Edward greeted me. Even after being with him for so long he affected me greatly.

"Bella?" I smiled as I recognized the perfect, breathless way he said my name, as if he didn't believe I'd be on the other end of the connection.

"Who else?" I teased, laughing happily and startling myself by the tinkling sound of my own laughther.

I heard Edward chuckle and I knew that he knew that once again I had just scared myself. I may no longer be physically clumsy, but as Edward and the others constantly reminded me I was still a very 'unique' vampire.

Once the moment had passed I could easily hear Edwards sharp intake of uneeded breath as he sighed. "We have a... problem. We need you to come home."

Instantly I noticed his use of the word 'we' and knew that whatever the problem was it affected the entire family, and that worried me. I nodded but then remembered I was on the telephone.

"Okay.. I'll be there." Pausing for only a second I whispered. "I love you." Closing my eyes I didn't need to wait long.

"I love you too." I flipped my cell shut, ran my thumb over the engravement of 'Mrs. Edward Cullen' and stood.

Looking around myself I took in, for what would be the last time in awhile, the meadow that meant so much to me. Turning I began my exhilarating run back to the house. My speed incredible and the night air rushing by me, unable to touch me.


	2. Edward's POV

Chapter 2; Edwards POV

* * *

As soon as I flipped my phone shut the smile disappeared from my lips and I turned around to take in the sight and source of the forementioned problem.

Sitting on Esme's prized couch was Jacob, Seth, and Leah. Probably forever leaving their scent upon the furnature that no one in my family could stand without practice.

It wasn't that the fact that they were here at our home that was the problem, it was the stubborn set in Jacob's jaw and the bags of belongings that sat by their feet, crowding the living room with an ominous promise.

The barest of changes in the wind from outside alerted my to my mate's arrival home even before the door opened and she stepped inside. Her hair was tusseled from the wind and though she breath wasn't necessary to her survival any longer she was panting, obviously from the rush of running she had inherited from me.

For a moment I couldn't think; as always. She, my La Tua Cantante, was so beautiful. Opening my arms just in time to welcome her, she launched forward. I closed my eyes and burried my face into her soft hair. Heaven.

The sound of Jacob clearing his throat made me groan almost inaudibly as I pulled away, still keeping my arm around Bella's shoulders as I took in Leah's uninterested stare, Seth's indulgent smile and Jacob's palpable irritation.

"I'm coming." Jacob said, and I felt my wife stiffen next to me.

"You can't be serious, Jake?" She breahted. "You knew this day was coming."

Running a hand through his short coal coloured hair he sighed. "And I've planned this since then. ...Actually the plan was to storm the house in an epic display of sacrifice, interrupt you while you were here, and demand I come. That got kinda ruined though. You were gone, Seth accidently bought us hot pink luggage and all we interrupted was your leech playing piano. We ended up just sitting her on a couch looking domesticated." He said, obviously trying to lighten the mood though the air surrounding us was thick with tension.

"The three of you have been planning this!?" Her voice only rose slightly, she didn't want Renesmee to hear her.

Seth looked sheepish as he smiled at my love. "Bags have been packed for months." Jacob then interrupted him.

"I don't want them to go." He in turn was interrupted by Leah, who's bored expression finally melted into one of stubborn resistance.

Though her feminine appearance stood out against the two slightly larger males her voice was strong. "But where he goes, we go."

Bella pressed the palms of her hands against her forehead in a purely human show of exapseration that I was known to make from time to time. She turned to me with a look of pleading and I pressed my lips to the top of her head. "He's made up his mind, but it's not really up to me."

Though I myself didn't want them to come, I had always had a feeling he would try something like this. After all, it wasn't I he wanted to follow us for, and thankfully it wasn't my mate either. "Here she comes." I whispered just as our 'teenage' daughter descended the stairs.

Jasper was supposed to be keeping her busy, but as he followed close behind her, chipping pink nail polish from his fingers I knew she hadn't been playing fair.

"Mom!" She exclaimed as Bella turned to greet her, then her glittering eyes landed on Jacob. "Are you going to let them come?" She questioned, looking between I and my wife.

It seemed I wasn't the only one suspicious of the wolves. Renesmee had known as well. Though I wasn't really surprised, it was almost as hard to keep things from her as it was from myself.

Bella's beautiful lips parted, though for a second she was silent due to lack of an answer. "I... I don't know."


	3. Jacob's POV

Chapter 3; Jacob's POV

* * *

'It's been fifteen minutes.. that can't be good...'

'Oh just shut up already, they are leeches, who care's what they think anyway.'

'That's not very nice..'

'I'm not very nice, get over it.'

'You could lighten up y'know.. they have been noth--'

"Will you both just be quiet! I'm sick of listening to your mental conversations!" I growled and watched as both Leah and Seth flinched. For a second I felt bad, but then my nerves took over once again.

I saw Jasper peek into the room and knew he had felt my anger spike and was checking to make sure it didn't escalate into anything that would ruin the living room. Under normal circumstances I would've flipped him the bird and told him exactly where he could take his empath ass, but for now I wouldn't risk my Nessie.

Leah gagged next to me, obviously having read my thoughts and I sent her a glare. Simply smiling at me she showed off her glittering teeth.

'You could always order us to stay here.' But she knew I wouldn't. I refused to use my status as Alpha to hinder their free will.

Standing up I stretched, my skin was crawling uncomfortably as it itched to shift to fur. Refusing my basic instincts I began to pace. I knew that no matter what conclusion they came to in their little Cullen family meeting that I was going to go.

But even I knew how much easier it would be if they would just consent..

I nearly jumped out of my skin when the door creaked open and the Doctor stepped out. "Mr. Cullen.." I began, full and ready to go on my speech about following Renesmee till the end of the Earth.

He put up a pale hand and for once I was silenced. "Jacob... it was not unanimous of course.. but my wife and I hold the final vote here.. You may come."

A loud squeal from upstairs told me that Nessie had been eavesdropping. A true smile split my face as she flew down the stairs and knocked me back into the couch. Seth and Leah instantly stood. They knew I didn't like them too close to my little Monster.

"Jake, it's going to be SO great! You'll get to go to school with me and everything!" Though I wasn't too keen on going back to highschool for a second time her excited smile and attitude was infectious. I hugged her close. It was only recently that I began to truly fall in love with her, and I still hadn't gotten the nerve to tell her that.

"About the living arangements.." Esme began. I had nothing against her. The woman appeared too motherly in appearance and with me myself being without a mother, I had instantly found a soft spot in my heart for yet another leech. "There are two large garage's on the property to begin with and Alice has assured me that one of them is going to make quite an handsome little home for you three."

The warm smile she supplied us with had Seth beaming and Leah uncomfortable. Seth, being the youngest of us was nearly bouncing in anticipation with the promise of having his own house. Even if he did have to share with Leah and I.

I both heard and saw the backdoor slam as Rosalie stormed outside. Her giant bodyguard of a boyfriend right behind her, obviously on damage control duty.

Alice and Jasper were the next to come into view and I automatically looked to the tiny female, having a feeling it was her that had something to say.

"I... I hope you don't mind but I had construction begin on the garage further from the main house.. I hate being blind.."

Instantly I knew she was referring to the fact that we acted as a block for her powers, crippling her view of the future. I nodded and figured I at least owed her a thanks. "Thank you.. that'll be fine."

Feeling Renesmee hug me tighter I smiled and looked around the foom as Edward and Bella joined us in the room. "So.. when do we leave?"


	4. Esme's POV

Chapter 4; Esme's POV

The decision to allow them to come hadn't been an easy one, and for one terrifying moment I thought a riff was being created in my precious family. But even as Rosalie disappeared outside Alice assured me that she would be back and everything would be okay.

The votes had been split. Edward, Rosalie, and Jasper voted no. And I, my husband, Alice and Emmett had voted yes. Even Bella wanted Jacob to come with us; it was obvious she still thought of him as her best friend.

I believe that we all knew saying no would only lead to a heartbroken Nessie and a persistent werewolf at the back door.

With Alice's connections it wouldn't be hard to falsify documents to make the transition a bit smoother, but still I wasn't quite sure how we would explain our odd group to our new neighborhood.

Surely questions would arise even faster than normal... I couldn't sell the three La Push natives as my children like I could the others… or could I?

I smiled happily as I pulled the venison roast from the oven. Charlie was coming over to say goodbye. The stench of the food was almost worse than the werewolves holed up in my living room.

I felt my eldest son enter the room and I turned. His expression was closed, tortured and instantly I knew what was wrong.

"I'm sorry Edward, but we did the right thing." Stepping forward I placed my hand on his forehead, pushed his bronze bangs back and looked into his honeyed eyes.

"How do you know..?" He whispered and placed his hand on mine.

"She would never forgive you if you took away her puppy." I supplied, hoping to comfort him the best I could. "Jacob is just a little lost lamb, like you were before Bella came along. We'll watch him and Nessie. Everything is going to be fine…"

I could see the battle waging on in his mind through his topaz gaze. "I hope you are right… Mom."

My lips parted with emotion as they always did when my 'kids' indulged me with calling me any synonym of mother. "Oh… and by the way… That smells disgusting."

He dove out of the way as I made a halfhearted move to slap at him. His singing laughter was the last thing I heard as he exited the room.


	5. Charlie's POV

Chapter 5; Charlie's POV

I pulled the police cruiser into the long driveway of the Cullen Manor. I heavy feeling settling in my heart. My little girl was married, a mother, and now she was moving. I was beginning to see a trend with 'M' words.

Putting the car in park and turning it off I slowly got out and made my way up the front porch steps. The door opened before I could knock and I gave Emmett a reproachful look. He knew I didn't like them doing that to me.

I had long ago come to terms with the fact that my daughter's new family isn't normal. The exact opposite in fact... but still the shows of inhuman ability made me uneasy.

Stepping out of the doorway, Emmett let me pass. Adding the further teasing blow by calling me Gramps. Before I could say anything Carlisle stepped into view and I nodded my head in respect. Not even finding out he wasn't human could stop my from admiring Dr. Cullen.

"Charlie, so nice to see you again." He smiled and ushered me towards the kitchen. "Your meal will be ready soon... Renesmee, as well as Jacob, Seth and Leah will be joining you in dining as well."

Raising a brow I feel the need to ask, "Some of the La Push crew is here?" This seemed to make Carlisle uncomfortable, but I refused to back down.

"Yes, they have decided to accompany us." Once again I appeared shocked, but decided to say nothing further till I saw Jacob himself.

"Billy's gonna be crushed, Jake. First the girls, now you?" I sat down in the seat provided for me and stared down the boy I had witnessed grow up. It wasn't such an easy task anymore, Jake had gotten huge.

Jacob was immediately defensive, "He'll understand, and I'm going to visit. Bells is leaving too." I must've showed some emotion on my face because in an instant he apologized and the meal moved on.

With a sigh I watched as Esme began to serve us. "Don't worry, boy. You didn't hurt me any with your words. Just like you, Bella will be back to visit."

"That's right, I will." I jumped in my seat. As usual I hadn't heard her enter the room. She kissed my cheek before taking a seat to my right.

"Hell, Bella. You trying to scare me to death?" A few of the others snickered and I caught a disgusted look on Leah's face and quickly realized the irony of my words. "You all knew what I meant." I murmured in embarrassment.

A few laughed and I took Bella's hand in mine upon the table. She smiled reassuringly at me and her eyes flickering to the door behind me was my only warning as Alice quickly kissed my other cheek and made her way to Jasper's side. "Hey Charlie."

"Alice." I smiled in greeting and as I reached to pick up my fork I heard footsteps on the stairs. "Finally, someone I can hear coming." I announced as Renesmee hugged me and took the seat to my left.

"Hey Grandpa!" I could hear so much of my Bella in her voice that for a second I was speechless.

"Hello Nessie-baby." Was all I could say after a moment of looking at the quickly maturing features of my only granddaughter. "I see why you guys have to move." The emotion in my voice was heavy, a rare occasion for me. But it seemed I was being choked up left and right tonight.

"We'll still come to see you , Dad." I felt Bella's hand on my shoulder and I looked at her, feeling tears form. I placed my hand upon hers and looked into her forever changed eyes.

"I know."


	6. Renesmee's POV

Chapter 6; Renesmee's POV

Grandpa just left and I can tell Mommy's sad… the second I think that thought my Dad looks up from where he's soothingly rubbing Mom's back as she's sitting hunched over on the couch. Even my Jacob is looking worried. Daddy sent Uncle Jasper out hunting over an hour ago when Mommy got mad at him for trying to influence her emotions.

Fidgeting slightly I stood from where I had been pretending to flip through one of Aunt Alice's many fashion magazines. Sitting down next to my Mother I touched her arm, showing her a picture of Grandpa Charlie. I was going to miss him too.

Looking up she smiled at me weakly and for a second I could almost picture my Mom as a human girl, scared and lonely without my Father. I could almost see those brown eyes… Glancing up at my Dad I noticed him watching me again. A hundred old memories running through his mind as he remembered my mom from a time when I wasn't around. Even my Jacob knew here…

Shaking his head my father gave me a look that clearly said some things were better not to think about. I nodded and gave my attention back to my Mom. "It's going to be okay…"

Something changed in her eyes and her smile regained the strength I knew to be my Mother's. "You're right… no more sulking. " I moved back as her and my father simultaneously stood up, a perk to being soul mates was that even when my Dad couldn't read her mind they were still linked in ways I couldn't even begin to comprehend… With that thought I glanced at Jacob, 'Well… maybe…' Mom interrupted my thoughts as she smiled. "We should pack."

"Actually…" I heard my Aunt Alice begin as her and my Uncle Jasper re entered from the back door. "Rosalie and I have taken the liberty of declaring this the perfect opportunity for a new wardrobe, a new… everything!" Her tiny features were literally glowing as it began to sink in. My mom and I looked at each other in horror. Much to my Aunt's discontent, I had inherited her hate of shopping. Both of us started for the stairs as she called out excitedly. "Shopping Spree!"

I heard the laughing erupt behind us as my Mom picked me up and sped us up the stairs to the safety of Dad's old room. Many times we had sat together on his day bed and talked about the past. After all, it was one of my favourite topics to discuss. Especially with my mother, she remembered much more of her human life than any of the others.

"Do you think she's really serious? Is she really going to make us leave everything behind?" My mom had sat me down on the bed and was currently running her fingers across row upon row of the CD's and discs that lined my Father's old bedroom.

Mom smiled at me wryly. "Not everything…" I laughed, knowing she was talking about my wolves. "But seriously… she'll let us keep some things. Just not clothes."

My Mom laughed again, and in that instant I saw one of the many reasons my dad loves her so much. Her laugh was like nothing I had ever heard. It wasn't as loud as my Jacob's, or as shy as Grandma Esme's. But hers was just so happy. Like she had everything she ever wanted and no one would ever take that from her… Heck, maybe she did…

"When are we leaving anyway, Ma?" I laid back and stared at the ceiling as I waited for her to answer me.

"Soon," She replied vaguely.

Then from downstairs I heard Aunt Alice supply us with her usual eerie inputs. "We'll be leaving in two hours, fifteen minutes!"

I rolled my eyes and stood up when I noticed my Mom staring out at something outside the window. She turned to look at me, sadness once more dominating her eyes. "Want to go say goodbye to our cottage?"

Smiling I walked over to her as she opened the window. Peering down I noticed my Dad waiting. When he saw me he opened his arms, waiting… And with that, I jumped.


	7. Rosalie's POV

Chapter 7; Rosalie's POV

W'ere on the plane. And by 'we' I, of course, mean the mutt's as well. And God does it stink. I look around at all the humans and find yet another thing to envy them for; they at least don't have to smell this horendous stench.

Closing my eyes I pretend to sleep as Emmett toys with some man sitting across the isle from us by knocking over his suitcase with vampiric speed so that he can't see what's causing it. Opening one eye I watch with distaste as Jacob and our Renesmee pass notes across Edward's lap.

My poor brother… he seems to be about to try and kill himself; again. The though makes me crane my neck to see Bella as she sits in front of them, her chair swiveled to face them. Thankfully we were easily able to atend first class, even with the added baggage of three mangy dogs. Her expression seemed amused and I could tell she was enjoying Edwards discomfort.

The youngest werewolf errupted in laughter as Emmett started messing with his victims seat settings. The sound made me remember how I had been outvoted by my own family on yet another matter. This time it didn't mean adding a member to the family, it meant adding three. How long would we have to put up with them, really?

Opening both eyes I looked out the windo and groaned, we hadn't even taken off yet. Instantly the plane began to move and I thanked whatever higher being existed that it was only an hour flight up to Alaska.

About 20 minutes later and I was at my breaking point. There had to be something I could do to waste the time we had left. My eyes flickered next to my to find my immortal Teddy Bear and the proverbial lights popped on in my head.

Emmett and I hadn't had the chance at rejoining the Mile High Club in awhile, maybe this was the perfect opportunity. Just as I turned to mention this to Em' I saw Edward look at me and smirk. Quickly he stood and pulled a confused Bella up with him. The next thing I knew I heared the onflight bathrooms lock click into place, making the little light on the wall read 'occupied'. I huffed. "Stupid Mind reader.."

My family turned to look at me with knowing expressions. He did this to us often, using his gift. Most the time he complained, said he didn't want to hear everything, but at times like this I knew he enjoyed having such an advantage. After only a moment I was forced to slam my hands over my ears, cursing my heightened sense of hearing as I vowed revenge on my oldest brother.

Noticing the look on my Emmy-Bears face as it dawned on him what I was just about to propose before Edward and Bella made their flighty escape I realized I wouldn't be alone in my vendetta against Edward. It was always nice to have help, and my Emmett was genious when it came to pranks.

A flight attendant passed with a full array of alcoholic beverages and for a moment I wished I was still able to get drunk. Instead I simply pulled out my Ipod from my purse and had to make due with music as I plotted.

It didn't take long for Jacob to slide over into Edward's seat and before long he and Nessie were engaged in a battle of 'Thumb Wars'. The sight made me roll my eyes, I never did understand how such a 'game' could be considered entertaining. Then again as I watched my husband entertain himself by toying with some overtired business man whom looked like he was about to break down in tears I really couldn't judge.

I do admit, the look on the poor mans face was priceless, especially as I noted the amout of childish glee in Emmett's eyes as he pretended not to be aware of the human he was tormenting.

Settling into my seat I clicked on my 'Irritated Playlist' and relaxed as best I could in the chair provided to me and once more closed my eyes. My body was still as if in sleep, but my family and the mutt's knew better. Internally I wsa counting down the minutes till landing.

"Hey Rose.." Peeking at him with only one eye I waited for him to continue.

….."Are there bears in Alaska?" I simply smiled.

A/N Ugh. This chapter was a lot shorter than I wanted. It's surprisingly hard to write in Rosalie's POV. Next chapter I'm reverting back to Bella and restarting the order from there.


	8. Bella's POV The Arrival

Back To School: CH. 8 Bella's POV

Disclaimers!! I have been forgetting to say, 'I do not own any of the Twilight characters and do not mean any infringement upon the author, or the producers whom made the movie.' Sooo, though my friend Kristen believes she owns Jasper. xD Anyway, I'm extending this disclaimer out towards the other seven chapters.

A/N; I really hope Kristen still reads my story even if she doesn't like something that's comin' up. ;[

As I felt the plane begin to land Edward and I exited the bathroom to find our seats. By the looks we were getting every person on the planeknew what we had just done. If I could, I would've blushed. Hell, some of the humans were doing it for me.

I watched Emmett burst out laughing aand let out a wolf whistle as an old noble seeming woman shook her head in disapproval even as her husband gave us the thumbs up. Thankfully the flight attendants were ignoring us.

Distracted from my embarrassment by the fact that Jacob had taken Edward's seat, I frowned. Edward had purposely taken the seat between them earlier, but I knew Jake well enough to know that he wasn't going to give up the seat now wihtout a fuss.

The seatbelt light flicked on in various areas and I used that as an escuse to pull Edward into the empty seat next to mine. I swelled with pride as I noticed the slightly dazzed expression on his face that surely mirrored my own. Maybe I really could dazzle the infamous Dazzler.

I watched as Jacob's large hand enveloped Renesmee's as they played a game. Next to Jake my little girl looked like the child she was supposed to be. Had it truly only been a few years? The phrase, "Our little girl is growing up so fast," took on a whole new meaning with us.

Thinking of her made me think of my own father and I sighed, the sound more human than not. As my moiod plummetted I watched Edward glance at Japser, then at me. I wasn't a fool. I knew that even while Edward and couldn't read my miund he often kept tabs on my with the help of Jasper and his physic pixie of a mate. when I was human the knowledge would've bothered me to no end. But now it just made me feel encased in the safety and concern of my family.

On it's own my mood rose and I watched as Japser and Edward both relaxed. Jasper sent me a questioning glance and my husband leaned over to whisper an explanation, no doubt lifted from Jazz's mind. "Jasper wants to know if you've suddenly become bi polar."

Laughing quietly I shook my head. "No.."

Edward smiled and took my hand in his own. "My too.. I like my wife just the way she is." He said the word wife just to make me uncomfortable. He knew I still had trouble with the idea of marraige defining our relationship. It was fine in my thoughts, but outside of my mind, the spoken word seemed to be more of a limit on the miracle of their love than a title at times.

He is my everything, my absolute, everything. As I smiled shyly at him he pulled my hand closer to his face and ran his satin lips across my knuckles, looking up at me from beneath heavy eyelashes in the way that easily stole my breath away. Even when breathing wasn't necessary.

I knew that if my heart was still beathing it would've stopped in that moment and I felt the sudden all encompasing need to be closer to him. Placing my head on his shoulder I burried my face in his marble throat.

Hearing an echoing of, 'Awe,' I looked up to see Seth and Emmett watching us with smiles on their faces. I rolled my eyes, Emmetts favourite thing was still to tease me whenever possible. Then again he teased everyone.

The second we touched ground I saw Rosalie instantly sit up, her eyes almost eager. She must've been suffering this whole time. Emmett cheered loudly, causing the plane's passengers to turn and look. He didn't bother looking sheepish and our family simply pretended to not know what was going on.

When we had bought our tickets I had been confused when everyone was surprised that the tickets listed we would be arriving at Haines Airport. It suddenly became clear as we exited the plane. Haines was tiny. Smaller even than Forks, something I hadn't thought possible in my human life.

Since we had arrived at the beginning of fall, the temperatures were lowering and the sun was solidly hidden behind a thick atmosphere of clouds. I no longer minded though, and I watched as Renesmee shivered slightly. Of course Jacob noticed too and stepped closer to her.

Wiating for us all in the parking lot were two Jeeps and a familiar looking silver Vovlo. One of the jeeps was decorated with a paw print on the back window. Jacob and Leah noticed this and rolled their eyes simultaneously.

Something seemed to dawn on him though and Jacob's expression turned clouded. I looked to Edward for an answer, techniquely cheating. Speaking in an unintelligible rush of vampire speed and frequency. "He's just now realizing just how much of his little, 'grand gesture,' we are funding for him. When he demanded he come he hadn't thought of thing such as money or living arangements."

Glancing up at Jacob I noticed that he was staring at us suspiciously. I quickly looked away, watching instead as Seth hooted and howled over their newly attained vehicle. "So..." I heard Edward begin, amusement decorating his voice, thinly veiling the worry. "This is your first move you've joined the family..."

I could hear the silent question in the hesitant way in which he spoke. He was worried that I regretted the decisions that had brought me to this point. Though the idea was ludacris to me, I could see now the insecurities playing out in Edward's features. He really thought it was possible. I smiled reassuringly. "It's kind of exciting to me.."

His answering smile was soft, but solemn. "The novelty will wear off with time and repeat."

I shook my head. "Even if it does, I will never regret any of this. So calm down already.. " I took his hand. "Just enjoy it."

Nodding he squeezed my hand, seemingly amazed as he stared down at our twined hands. I caught him doing this often. Staring in wonder as if he couldn't quite believe that we had made it. Both of us looked up as the Volvo let out two long beeps. I could see Renesmee inside, leaning from the backseat between the drivers seat and the passengers seat.

Though I was surprised to see her there instead of sitting shotgun in the Wolf Pack's new Jeep, I was happy. Her smiling face waiting for us was enough for me.

Suddenly I thought of something and was once again glad my mate couldn't read my mnd. Dropping his hand I sped to the car and quicker than a flash I was sitting in the drivers seat. I smirked as Edward pouted.


	9. Edward's POV Car Ride Revelations

Back To School CH9 Edward's POV;

A/N: Okay, so I just realized something as I sat down to write this. Though Haines IS a GREAT setting for this story, the population is actually TOO small. The school system says there are only about a hundred kids in the Highschool, there's no way that will be enough to set up this story.. so.. for my sanity's sake I'm going to say it's a little bigger than it is. Hope no one minds. Thank you for reviewing, puglover. ;] First one on the Bella chapter, AND you added a little motivation, asking to update faster, It actually does help.

I climbed into the passenger seat with an exaggerated slowness, a last sign of my rebellion against Bella driving. It was all for show of course. I knew that since her turn she had developed quite the set of driving skills, but with Renesmee in the car, she still didn't drive as fast as I would've.

Clicking my seat belt into place, more a formality and a precaution against gaining any unwanted attention. It was the beginning of a cycle that I knew very well. We would move in. Buy a house that the town had most likely forgotten about, Carlisle would move into the local hospital, impress and charm his way into a well deserved respected status, and we would move into the highschool. Starting off as early as possible and worming our way into existance on the outskirts of the humans knowledge and civilization.

Though my mind was occupied well enough with my own thoughts I still couldn't help but pick up on Renesmee's. Seems she was riding with us as a way of appologising for allowing Jacob to monopolize her attentions on the plane. As well as for allowing him to steal her _Daddy's_ seat. The thoughts made me smile and though no sound left my lips I chuckled.

Out of my perepheral vision I saw Bella look at me, confused. I smiled, trying to convey that I would explain everything to her later. She seemed to get the message and accepted it without giving it away that something was going on underneath Renesmee's impressive array of awareness.

"Mom, Dad?" Renesmee leant forward again, somewhat dangerously, a move that was not missed by Bella's worried eyes. Nontheless she was awaiting an answer. Bella seemed to leave it up to me and I smiled.

Turning slightly in the spacious seats of the familiar model of car I looked at my daughter, her lower lip was caught between her teeth and my heart melted. She had inherited the action from her mother, both of my girls did that when they were nervous. "Renesmee?"

"What's highschool like?" Ever curious, Renesmee had been asking all of us the same question for years. But of course all of us had supplied different and incomplete answers that had left her still wanting.

I turned to look at my wife as she laughed and followed behind the jeep that held the rest of my family. Well, all but Alice and Jasper. My sister had insisted that they go ahead on foot, Alice wanted everything to be perfect when we arrived. She had been all the more excited this time because she now had five new people to impress.

Interrupting my amused thoughts Bella took a nearly inaudible breath as she began. It seemed this time she was putting true effort behind her words. "Highschool is.. complicated." Well, maybe not that much effort.

Just as I was about to pick up the abrupt end of her explanation Bella continued to speak, her words heavy, as if holding special importance. She looked at me then, and her gold eyes spoke volumes. "But it doesn't have to be bad..."

Renesmee seemed to understand that this was all she was going to get and sat back in her seat to mentally pick away at the answers she had been supplied with. She was forever digging and analyzing. A terrifying mixture of both her mother's observation and deduction skills and my own unique insights.

Turning to leave both of my girls with their own internal going-on's I looked out the passenger window and wasn't shocked to see a town passing us by not much different than Forks. Though it did seem to hold an different meaning than Forks had held for me.

A new feeling filled me then, and at first I didn't understand what it was the feeling was, but as I undoubtedly felt the presence of my mate beside me, and my daughter in the background, humming the start of Clair de Lune I realized what it was. This was my first time starting in a new town; with a family.

A/N; For those of you that are confused by the last line I'm referring to the fact that until now he was the only of his siblings and Cullen Clan that didn't move constantly with a mate. ;] Hope you understand the complexity of that. :] Lots of love to anyone that enjoys this story. Please read my friend Kristens story too! She needs some motivation to get over her dry spell! jasper-witlock-hale09


	10. Jacob's POV Thunk

Back To School Ch10 Jacob's POV

A/N: UGH! I forgot the disclaimer on the last chapter, AGAIN. But here it is. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. Kristen just informed me before I started this chapter not to insult Jacob. :P Lol. Not that I was going to.

It felt weird, driving the giant jeep when I was used to my Rabbit. Making the reference made something twinge in my chest, homesickness already? I shook my head in an attempt to clear my thoughts as I followed the silver Volvo that held the girl I had followed over 500 miles. The truth was of course I'd follow her anywhere.

I think it was the land I missed more than anything. Already I could tell that these surroundings were different, it didn't hold the same spiritual magnetism that the Quileute land had held for my people. But I would adapt. After all, the only true home I had was with Nessie.

The sappy turn I was taking almost made me groan. I was definitely going soft, not Quil soft, but it was pretty damn close. The car in front of me signalled only seconds before it turned onto an abruptly dirt road so I cursed and swung the too large vehicle after them.

I could see Bells laughing in the rearview mirror and revved the engine playfully. Nessie spun in her seat and waved at me, just that simply sentiment had my heart thudding away. A slight thunking noise caused me to glance to my right at my passengers seat that was currently occupied by Leah. At first I didn't know what the noise was but then it dawned on me as she reared her head up again and let it thunk back to the glass. She was protesting my mental gloryfing of Renesmee.

Rolling my eyes I ignored her as best I could as Seth reached between us and turned up the radio to some foreign local channel. The song that was playing wasn't bad, it was old, but it wasn't bad. I resigned myself to having up immediately update my CD stash. Oudated music gave me the creeps sometimes. One thing that Bella and I would've never had in common.

It seemed odd now, to think back to when both Bella and I were both human. To when I would've given anything to have her look at me the way she looks at Edward. Quite frankly I don't know what I was thinking. I mean, sure, she was my best friend. But it had been stupid to get those lines crossed.

Not that it mattered anymore. Renesmee was all I could think about, all I could dream about, all I could imagine myself being, doing, and loving. The thunking to my right became more insistant and I sighed. Either I was going to have to reign in my hormones and gentle thoughts or Leah was going to bust the window out of our brand new car.

Remembering once again that I wasn't driving my own vehicle I sneered. I had forgotten all about money. Sure I knew that the Cullens had cash, you didn't live as long as them and not collect some major mooh-lah, but I had never thought once that they would be providing for me and my Pack of Misfits on our little fieldtrip.

As much as my inner werewolf protested the thought I'd have to find a way to pay them back. Well.. at least Carlisle.

Another ten minutes deeper into the forest and it finally seemed to be thinning out slightly. The dirt steadily turned into a smooth, new pavement and the smell of fresh asphalt assaulted my sensitive nose from Seth's open window, causing it to twitch as my senses begged for relief.

The jeep took to traction like a dream, not missing a beat as it easily kept up with the two cars in front of it. Yeah, I was definitely going to have to find a way to pay Carlisle back.

A/N; Jacob's chapter was a little short, but I've been kind of rushing so that I can put the intro of the house into a more easily manipulated point of view. So, either Seths, Alice's, Emmett's, or Renesmee's. Any comments? Oh, and please stand by for this short little skit brought to you by a request from my (somewhat delusional and obsessive) friend Kristen!!

ShortShortShort Drabble:

Once upon a time a nice southern gentlman shaped vampire by the name of Jasper Hale ran into a girl by the name of Kristen. Instantly he was overcome by love and need for her and they were soon married. They had an adorable daughter named Taylena (whom Becca should so be the Godmother of!) and then Jasper raped Kristen again and again and again. The End! :D


	11. Alice's POV

Back To School: Chapter 11 Alice's POV

A/N: I was really disappointed that nobody replied to my question at the end of my author note on my last update, I was hoping for some help deciding the POV for this story. ;[ But It's okay, I guess I'm not 'there' yet when it comes to Authoring ranks or whatever you wish to refer to them as. This story currently holds my own personal best for reviews though. And I'm hoping by the end of it I'll have a hundred..? Maybe….?

I tried desperately despite my excitement to memorize the forest I was currently running through. The Red Alders and Sitka Spruces were beautiful, larger even than the trees that surrounded our hunting grounds and home in Forks. Being here, and being as I am I could imagine the natives stalking through these woods. Glancing slightly behind me I saw the thoughtful expression on Jazz's face and instantly knew, as I knew most things about him, that he was imagining the ways the natives must've fought battles here. Always my soldier, was he.

I knew the reason he had wanted to follow me, despite the fact that it was normal for him to be by my side. My excitement was catching onto his senses and making him more eager than even Renesmee to see our new home. Well, I should probably say 'Homes.' My visions had revealed to me that the old garage turned out beautiful after I had sent the team of builders to redo it. They almost had needed to take down the entire thing and rebuild, but they didn't, instead finding solace in the fact that I informed them it didn't need to be as big as the first.

The main house, as I planned to refer to it, was old. Older than the Forks house we had grown accustomed to. But I had been assured that they had everything updated. It stood a mere three stories tall. Smaller than usual, but with a large and charming wrap-around porch made from beautifully engrained wood with a nearly glittering finish and water resistant gloss. The large pillars that spread from the porch floor and up appeared strong and sturdy, a characteristic that would come in handy with my sometimes reckless brothers and mate.

When I had explained how things would work to Esme I referred to the garage's as the 'small one and the large one,' but now I could see that my assumption hadn't exactly been true. Though we had dedicated the 'larger' garage to being the home for our newest additions the other garage wasn't small in the least. It would fit our three cars comfortably. As well as the new car I knew Emmett was getting me. He didn't know I knew, but then again. Emmett was the only one who forgot at times that it was pretty impossible to hide things from me.

As Jasper and I stood on the smooth stone driveway, each eyeing different areas of our new house I smiled. Something felt… right, about it. And though I was nervous, living so close to werewolves even if I did considered them, 'tame,' I still couldn't help feel like something was going to be very different about this new chapter in our lives. But then again, I could simply accredit the sensation to the fact that we would now be going to school with my adorable niece and her doggy followers.

The thought made me laugh and when Jasper looked at me I smiled widely, "They'll be here in about three minutes."

He rolled his eyes playfully, teasing me about my exactness and I turned to stand facing the winding driveway that seemed to disappear in the encroaching forest. I could already hear the almost silent sound of the engines as my family and it's guests approached. And I nearly squealed with excitement as they pulled in and parked.

I, of course, noticed how the Jeep that was being driven by the Quileute's seemed to come to an abrupt and jerky stop. My designer's heart soared, I had shocked them. Just as I knew I would. The rear door to the Volvo was the first to be thrown open as Renesmee climbed out. She looked just about as excited as I was and I internally smirked. I'd have her shopping and dressed as I like soon enough, if her stubborn mother didn't step in and protect her of course. I already knew Edward wouldn't mess with me.

The others all started exiting their vehicles and each and every one of them were taking in their surroundings with awed expressions. Even Leah seemed entranced by the appearance of the mid-sized clearing our new property dominated. Seth let out a loud whoop that sounded suspiciously like a yap of elation as he clapped his hand down on Jacobs' shoulder, going on and on about how 'cool' everything looked.

Esme ushered Carlisle over to a plot of land on the side of the house where the dirt was dug up, sultry black soil turned up to the hidden sun. I created it so she could start a garden. By next year the flowers would be amazing, I knew. Rosalie smiled at me from behind Emmett's shoulder, unfrozen by our new home. I was glad that I had managed to please her.

My family rushed into our new home, Renesmee dragging an uneasy Jacob behind her. Everyone waited inside for me to point them to their rooms. It didn't take long to divvy up the house according to how I had seen it in my vision. And everyone was happy with how things went. Finally around noon when Renesmee and the La Push Pack sat down in the living room to begin to eat lunch I dropped my bomb on them.

"Bella… Renesmee… Esme…Leah… you are all going with Rosalie and I!" I was excited, though no one else seemed to be. Rosalie was happy for a girls trip, without the Werewolf crew, but Esme was unsure about leaving the boys home alone with Jacob and Seth. And of course our two resident non-shoppers groaned and complained till I threatened them. But as we all got ready I wasn't surprised to see Leah sitting stubbornly next to the two men she traveled with.

"If they don't have to go, I don't have to go. " I sighed. I hadn't known how she would react because of the fact I couldn't see her, but I had been hoping she'd agree to go none the less. I wasn't going to give up easily of course.

Smiling at her as sweetly but as sternly as I could manage I spoke, "Now Leah.. I know you don't really understand us all that well, but you'll soon come to see and except as everyone else does. I always get my way." I heard my family murmur in agreement as I went on. "But if you still need any extra incentive, I'm sure you haven't noticed yet, but you're bags are gone. They … 'disappeared' at the airport. So unless you want *me*," I motioned to my short designer dress, the sparkling beaded necklace and my knee high Gucci boots, "Picking out your wardrobe, I suggest you come along quietly."

All the colour drained from her face as she first appeared shocked than angry, Seth and Jacob both were barely covering their laughter as they tried to envision Leah dressed in 'girly' clothing. She came along after that, decidedly dejected but still following none the less.

A/N; Alright, so this chapter kind of sucked, but oh well. Lol. I'll make the next one better. It's been brought to my attention that the La Push crew can't read each other's minds in human form, a fact I had forgotten since it's been so long since I re-read the later books, but it doesn't really matter. Let's just say I did it on purpose. Lol. And keep it that way.


End file.
